


Big Tease

by pioneergurl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl
Summary: Cuddles turn to blow jobs





	Big Tease

It was cold outside. He could see the frost on the window from the glow of the street lamps outside. But he was warm, hot even. Armie was curled around Timothée, his arms wrapped around his chest. Despite the heat he refused to unfurl himself from Timmy and instead took comfort in the warmth. The movie had been out everywhere now for a little more than a month. Tt had been a long promo season, but Armie had been sad when it all finally ended knowing he’d have to work harder to see Timmy. This was the first time that they had seen each other in a few weeks. Despite talking on the phone almost every day, nothing could make up for being in each other’s presence.

Armie squeezed Timmy a little tighter and breathed in the scent of his neck, absent mindedly rubbing his nose along the nape of Timmy’s neck.

“Tickles,” Timmy huffed sleepily. Twitching away from Armie’s nose. 

“Sorry, I thought you were sleeping,” Armie whispered into the quiet room.

Timmy turned around in Armie’s arms so that they were now facing each other. Armie could just make out Timmy’s face in the dim light. He reached out a hand to lightly cup Timmy’s cheek.

“Did I wake you?” 

“No, I was awake,” Timmy replied, nuzzling into Armie’s hand.

Timmy then took hold of his hand, kissing it slowly all over until he brought one of Armie’s fingers slowly into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the finger, swirling his tongue around until it was wet with his spit. Armie felt a sudden tingle move up his spine as Timmy licked and sucked on his finger.

“What are you up to?” Armie questioned, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Timmy say it.

Timmy’s mouth popped off his finger, which suddenly felt cold outside of his mouth. Timmy smiled back at Armie before saying, “I’m not up to anything.”

“You’re such a tease,” Armie replied, only half-jokingly.

Timmy frowned, insulted, “I am not.”

“Prove it,” Armie said challengingly, staring at Timmy in the dark. 

They both eyed each other, waiting to see what the other would do next. Armie seemed determined not to act until Timmy made the first move. It had been even longer since they had fooled around together, and Armie could feel the tension building in the room. Finally, wanting to prove that he was more than a tease, Timmy made the first move, taking a fistful of Armie’s shirt, pulling him closer, and kissing him on the mouth.

Armie couldn’t remember the last time they had kissed liked this and he melted immediately into it. Armie kissed Timmy back fervently, relishing in the feel of their lips and their tongues pressing together. Their hands strayed all over each other’s bodies, feeling each other through their clothes. 

And now Armie really was hot. He broke of their kissing long enough so that he could rip his shirt off over his head. He then tugged at Timmy’s shirt, wanting to feel their naked chests pressed together. Timmy took the hint and threw off his shirt before wrapping his arms around Armie and continuing to kiss him.

Finally, Armie thought. They were finally together again after so many months. But it felt longer, he had missed it so much. Armie wound his fingers through Timmy’s hair and pushed down gently on his head. Timmy obliged and began kissing down Armie’s chest and down his stomach. Armie kept his hands in Timmy’s hair as Timmy continued kissing down his body.

Timmy gripped Armie’s hips before sucking on his skin just above his underwear band. Timmy alternated between licking, and sucking and biting along Armie’s waist and hips until Armie was hard enough to begin to beg for it.

“Anytime now,” Armie grunted.

Timmy hummed in response, giving Armie’s waist a final kiss before pulling down Armie’s pants. Armie let out a sigh of relief as his cock was released from his pants. He closed his eyes as he felt Timmy take him into his mouth. This was much better than having his finger sucked, he thought briefly as Timmy’s mouth moved up and down. Armie involuntarily thrust up into Timmy’s mouth and he heard Timmy groan before sucking more ardently. 

Timmy’s mouth was hot around his cock, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His finger clutched tightly in Timmy’s hair and he panted, “I’m gonna—”  
But it was too late. The orgasm had come before he knew it. He cursed as it happened, and felt Timmy’s mouth pop off. Timmy’s hand stroked his cock as he finished his orgasm. Eyes still closed, he released his grip from Timmy’s hair and felt Timmy wipe him off with one of their t-shirts. He cracked open an eye to see Timmy staring at him from the bottom of the bed.

“What are you looking at?” Armie asked.

“You,” Timmy responded quietly, almost shyly.

Armie opened his arms wide inviting Timmy into his arms. Timmy smiled and happily fell into his arms, tugging the blankets back over them as he did. 

“Still think I’m a tease?” Timmy asked, burrowing into the blankets and Armie’s arms.

“Only a little,” Armie answered.

Timmy pinched his nipple, “That’s not the right answer.”

Armie squirmed underneath him, “You’re right, I meant to say that you’re a big tease.”

Timmy twisted Armie’s nipple as Armie laughed and tried to swat his hand away. “I’m just joking, you’re definitely not a tease. Not after that,” Armie said more seriously.

“Thank you, that’s all I wanted to hear,” Timmy said, sounding content.

“Maybe I can get to tease you later,” Armie suggested.

“We’ll see,” replied Timmy, before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
